1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air-conditioning systems, and more specifically to a hybrid solar air-conditioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air-conditioning systems are a major consumer of electricity in Saudi Arabia. The use of air conditioners in the residential and commercial sectors has been increased significantly in recent years. Both power generator and conventional vapor compression electric air-conditioning systems operate at lower efficiencies when ambient air temperatures and humidity are high, and this increases the peak demand on the grid even further.
Evaporative cooling technologies offer an alternative to conventional vapor compression electric air-conditioning systems in hot, dry climates and can provide some level of cooling for a fraction of the energy consumption. The main drawback of the traditional evaporative coolers is that they are ineffective for places where humidity is high. An evaporatively cooled space can feel uncomfortable because the increased humidity can impair the body's ability to cool itself through perspiration.
A partial solution to the above drawback of the evaporative coolers is to use the direct evaporatively cooled air to cool another stream of air using an air-air heat exchanger, which is then supplied to the conditioned space. The indirect evaporative cooling takes advantage of the inexpensive cooling done through evaporation without the increase in humidity in the conditioned space. Indirect or combined indirect/direct or multistage systems are more complex and costly than simple direct evaporative coolers, but they provide better interior comfort conditions. The indirect evaporative cooling system has limitations in regions where humidity is high, especially in coastal areas of Saudi Arabia.
Thus, a hybrid solar air-conditioning system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.